


Not My Fault

by o0SleepyPanda0o



Series: Marinette Refuses [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Caline Bustier Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SleepyPanda0o/pseuds/o0SleepyPanda0o
Summary: This was it. If they didn't read her proof then let them get hurt later. It won't be Marinette's fault.
Series: Marinette Refuses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792951
Comments: 12
Kudos: 684





	Not My Fault

Marinette watched as her so-called ‘friends abandoned her. Somewhere deep inside she must have expected this, her ‘friends’ were never her friends at all. Marinette’s surprised they even stuck around this long. 

Some weren’t her friends until this year, but they still knew her longer than Lila. They should know how she acts, and they should know that she hates bullies and liars. 

It’s even worse for those she’s known since diapers. They grew up together, shouldn’t they know she would never bully someone? Much less lie? 

Marinette knew from the start they weren’t exactly good people, but this takes it too far. Her classmates are greedy, which started sometime around third grade. Marinette doesn’t know what happened to make it start, probably her horrible teacher, but she doesn’t really care either. 

Forcing a smile, she walked into the principal’s office. If this is what it takes then so be it. Marinette will not be Lila’s play-thing anymore, she refused. Marinette will not stand by and watch this happen.

The sight she was greeted with was an old man. Marinette didn’t like him in the slightest. He’s a coward plain and simple. Marinette can understand being scared of Chloe, but she can’t understand not going through the protocol. If they had, at any point, watched the surveillance footage, the truth would be clear. 

“Professor Damocles,” Marinette forced a smile. Though, judging by his grimace, he probably saw right through her. Even if Marinette was good at acting he probably knows, most bullied victims hated him to the core. 

“Ah, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, come in,” he beckoned her. Honestly, he probably expected her to be here to argue about Lila, which she was, but not in the sense he’s thinking. If these people won’t believe Marinette without proof and some tears, then so be it. Marinette will destroy every fraction of evidence they have against her. 

Marinette sat down in the chair in front of his desk. She read online that showing no emotion tends to unnerve people, it appears to be working. Marinette smiled blankly at him, holding up a folder of papers. 

“Lila threatened me,” she stated dismissively, waving her hand. Mr. Damocles looked angry for a second, before breathing to regain his composer. It would look bad for the principal to lose it on a child, though, that would work in Marinette’s favour. 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t lie about Ms. Rossi.” Mr. Damocles states, his fist are clenched on his desk and he’s breathing heavily. Oh? That’s odd, to have such a reaction over something so simple. Did Lila work up a hold on him too? Marinette knows he doesn’t care for bullied students, so why is this one different? 

“Oh? So Lila is allowed to lie about me than?” Marinette smiled up at the man, hiding her anger. She watched as he grew red with a smirk. This was good evidence, now all she has to do is get him fired. A couple of rumours or two, along with the school board should work.

“Lila Rossi has done no such thing!” He bellowed, voice echoing through the room. Anyone outside would have heard it without a doubt, there start the rumours, Marinette smirk grew tenfold. 

“So you take her word, but you won’t take mine? Why that’s awfully unprofessional,” Marinette’s eyes glittered in pleasure as she watched him squirm. How nice it was to see someone else upset for a change, to have them denying accusations. Of course, Marinette would never falsely accuse someone, but it was still amusing. 

“No-! I-!” He floundered for words. So he’s finally realizing what he did, not that it mattered much, Marinette was still getting him fired. It was obvious Mr. Damocles was only flustered because he got caught in his actions, not because of shame or guilt. This is why Marinette could care less about what happens to him after. 

“Don’t bother. I have a full folder of evidence. You’re not even going to look?” Marinette tilted her head in faux confusion. She knew he wasn’t falling for it, but she wasn’t going to give him anything to put against her.

“Look it over?” Marinette smiled brightly as she left. He would probably burn it, or leave it in his drawer, but that’s ok, Marinette has multiple copies. Alya wanted proof, so Marinette is going to give her proof. 

Though, Marinette is unsure that it will actually work. It was never about proof, if it was Alya would have fact-checked Lila long ago. No, this was about trust, and Alya, no her class, failed big time. 

So did Mrs. Bustier. She must have grown up bullied, Marinette thought, this is probably what her teachers taught her. Even if that were so, Bustier should have realized long ago that it doesn’t help anything. If she was bullied she should know it doesn’t work. 

Yet, Marinette thought angrily as she walked down the halls, nothing she does has any good effect on the class. Sure the students love her, but she is a horrible influence. Marinette is surprised she was even allowed to teach, considering her morals. 

Marinette walked up to the classroom door. This was it, this is where her problems started. This was where her toxic hell at France Dupont started. Marinette was having none of it. After this, she was never going back to Dupont, no matter what. 

Slamming the door open, Marinette walked inside, smiling a false smile. Startled faces snapped their necks to look at her. They likely thought she was Bustier. 

“Hello!” Marinette grinned. This will make sure they know damn well not to anger her further. They do say people fear the anger of a gentle man. Marinette supposes that statement worked here. Though she did get mad, it was usually out of jealousy.

“You told me to get proof, so here you go!” Marinette slammed the large folder onto Bustiers desk. The room was dead silent, you could hear the thud echoing around the room. Some people were staring at her shocked, others were looking at her in confusion. 

As if her proof had to be made up. That was obviously what they were thinking, not that they said it out loud. Marinette grinned sharply, this was so worth it. 

“You can have Max check it if you want,” Marinette turned to walk out the door, but not before looking back. These are monsters, she decided. She doesn’t know when they stopped being human, but it was clear as day to her. 

“None of you are to contact me ever again. I want nothing to do with any of you” Marinette glared each of them in the eyes. Her gaze finally landing on Adrien. 

He was her first crush, but Marinette can never forgive him. Lila’s lies were hurting someone, but all he cared about was Lila. Adrien is a coward, Marinette looked at him. His eyes were filled with shock and betrayal. 

Betrayal? Marinette must have read that wrong. She has every right to do this! Bustiers class has turned into such a toxic place. It’s no wonder it’s the ‘Akuma Classroom’. 

“Aren’t you taking this jealousy a little far Marinette?” Alya spit out. Jealousy huh? Please, as if there’s anything to be jealous about. Lila is an attention-seeking monster and Marinette will never want to be her. 

“I’ve already told you, it’s not jealousy. Maybe if you actually listened like a good friend!” Marinette snapped. Alya should be able to read Marinette by now, and she should know that Marinette is beyond pissed. There will be no changing her mind on this. 

“Oh wait, I’m sorry. We never were friends were we? No, it was probably all a lie,” Marinette smiled brokenly, tears freely flowing down her face. 

Alya stepped back in shock. Marinette took that as a sign to leave. If they didn’t read her proof, well let them get hurt later on. It won’t be Marinette’s fault.


End file.
